


Forgetting the Important Things

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adultery, Amnesia, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky still hasn't recovered all of his memories, but after the programming has been pulled from his head he heads home to Brooklyn. Lonely and horny, he picks up a skinny kid with blonde hair and takes him home. When Steve heats them, he's heartbroken and finally reveals part of the past Bucky’s forgotten: they were married. Only now, Steve wants a divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting the Important Things

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd because I don't understand that stuff. All errors are my own.

The sweet little blonde undulating beneath Bucky cried out as he thrust inside his tight heat faster than before. Part of Bucky wanted to cover the man's mouth, but it wasn't the 40s any more and they wouldn't be arrested if someone overheard. There were just some fears you didn't dismiss lightly, so he thrust even harder to distract himself. That only caused the twink to shout louder and Bucky wasn't distracted at all. Why couldn't the guy - what was his name? Donny? Don? Dean? - just shut up?

The sound of his door being smashed in put an end to the spectacularly bad sex as his reflexes had Bucky flinging himself off the bed and reaching for a knife hidden under his mattress. Deren screamed like a child, but the knife never left Bucky’s hand as it was _Steve_ standing in his doorway, not some HYDRA operative. Steve, who was staring at the twink like his heart was breaking, had never imposed on Bucky’s privacy before, but Bucky couldn't move because there was a man in his bed and it was Steve.

The only thing he could think to say was, ' _It's not what it looks like_ ,' and that was a complete lie. It was exactly like it looked; Bucky was fucking Steve’s double from 1938.

Steve never once looked at Bucky. Daniel shouted at the blonde to get the hell out and that snapped Steve from his stupor. Striding into the room, not out, he grabbed the skinny man by the elbow and hauled him to his feet. Ignoring the steady stream if creative curses thrown his way, he hauled Bucky’s conquest out of the bedroom. The cursing didn't stop until the front door open and slammed shut, cutting off the tirade. Before Bucky could decide he was terrified or amused that Captain America had just thrown a guy naked into the hall, Steve was back. He still didn't say anything as he found Danny's clothes where Bucky had thrown them, just gathered them up and left through the wreckage that was once Bucky’s bedroom door.

This time, Bucky scrambled to follow because Steve still had not looked at him once since barging in and he had just kicked the guy Bucky had been having sex with out of their home. He couldn't decide which was wierder and he was starting to get angry. Bucky scrambled over the debris as Steve opened the front door again, threw out Daimon's things, and slammed it shut again.

"What the hell, Steve?" Bucky demanded.

Shoulders snapping back, Steve whirled about, but still didn't say a thing. He dodged as Bucky reached for him and stormed into his room. Not knowing what else to do, Bucky followed.

"What's your problem?" Bucky tried again, but Steve just dug something out of his dresser with that same silence. Bucky was considering throwing up his hands and walking away, maybe calling Natasha, but Steve turned and finally looked at him. Instantly he wished he hadn't. Steve looked broken in a way Bucky had never seen before, eyes red rimmed, expression scrunched, and there was so much pain in his eyes.

"Steve," Bucky started.

"I want a divorce," Steve spoke, voice numb.

Then he slammed his palm into Bucky’s chest and shoved him out into the hall. The words and actions were so startling, Bucky didn't resist, just gaped and went. The door was slammed again behind him and it was only his reflexes that caught whatever it was Steve had shoved against his chest. He looked down to see a plain gold band in the palm of his metal hand and the memory came rushing back.

_"This is the stupidest idea you've ever had."_

_"That's why you're smiling like that, huh?"_

_"The priest could turn us in-"_

_"He's a good guy and I know how much you've wanted this, Stevie. It's worth the risk. You're worth it."_

_"Bucky..."_

_"I love you, Steve Rogers. Now shut up and let's get married."_

_"Bucky."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you, too."_

Bucky sagged against the wall, staring at his _husband's_ door. The dreams he'd been having, of Steve naked and beneath him, of them kissing, holding hands, weren't dreams. They were _memories_. He'd been so sure that was impossible that they could be anything else and now-

He turned the ring so the inscription glinted in the weak hall light. The words _Until the end of the line_ were engraved inside.

-he had lost a husband he'd forgotten he even had.

Feeling suddenly disgusting, Bucky pushed away from the wall and stumbled to the bathroom. He turned the shower as hot as it could go to burn away any trace of Dane that his soap and hands could miss. No matter how he scrubbed, he still couldn't feel clean.

The memories were coming back now, now that he wasn't fighting them, and Steve had never been that upset with him before. Bucky didn't blame him, either. It was one thing to be with girls when they could be killed or arrested for being together, but Steve wouldn’t forgive him for taking another man to bed. What he couldn't understand was why the hell Steve hadn't told him they weren't just best friends. Bucky had been so sure Steve would never see him as anything other than a friend, but even after two years thinking Bucky dead, another two where Bucky had made sure no one could find him, and a 6th with Bucky on ice waiting to be deprogrammed, Steve had been utterly heartbroken to see him with another man. He had been waiting. For Bucky.

Shutting off the water, Bucky didn't bother to dry himself or return to his room to get dressed. He wrapped a towel about his waist and walked back to his husband's room. There was no time for anything else. Steve was slipping further away every second.

Knowing knocking would be pointless, Bucky tried the handle and found it unlocked. Inside, Steve was sitting on the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. He didn't look up as Bucky entered, but he didn't shout for him to get out, either.

"Steve..."

Bucky didn't know what to say. There were so many questions and aplogies bubbling in his chest, fighting to get out at once. In the end, Steve spoke first.

"I should have known you didn't want me any more after the Triskelion and you hid from me for two years, but I told myself you just needed time. Then after Bucharest everyone else told me to give you space, but I still never thought..."

"I didn't know," Bucky blurted mournfully.

Steve’s head snapped up, his eyes wide and so disbelieving. A knife stabbed deep into Bucky’s heart because Steve always believed him. Stumbling forward, Bucky reached for his husband and let out a mewl as the man jerked away from his touch. He fell to his knees, holding his hand out to Steve even though he doubted the man would ever take it.

"I didn't remember," Bucky pleaded, "Then you gave me the ring and - You thought it was so stupid, us getting married when we couldn't even tell anyone or wear our rings. Why didn't you tell me? We're married and I didn't -"

"Everyone said not to push you," Steve says again, his voice thick with tears and, _fuck_ , he's made Steve cry, "That your memory might never come back and if I pushed, it would only put pressure on you..."

"Baby, please," Bucky reached out again and this time Steve let him wrap his fingers about Steve’s wrist, "I didn't know. I've been having these dreams of us and I thought it was pathetic how desperate for love I was that I was dreaming you could love me. So I went out and I found him and I couldn't...I thought you'd never want me like that. I swear to God, Stevie, I didn't know."

"Now you do," Steve said quietly. For once, Bucky can't tell what he's thinking.

"And now you want to leave me," Bucky whispers because he can't make himself say it louder.

Steve’s face crumpled, tears pouring down his cheeks, and Bucky can't keep himself from sobbing as well. Then Steve’s tumbling off the bed into Bucky’s arms and it's all he can do not to crush him against his chest. They're both crying, Bucky’s lips in Steve’s hair and Steve’s face pressed into his shoulder, and it doesn't feel like either of them will ever stop.

"I'm so sorry," Bucky babbles over and over as they cling to each other.

After God knows how long, they calm and Steve pulls away to wipe his eyes. Bucky doesn't want to let him go, but he also knows he's in the wrong here. Steve has to be the one to forgive him, to let him know where they stand because he's screwed up so spectacularly. He's not even sure if he should be forgiven. Whether or not he remembered they were married, he _cheated_ on Steve.

"I'm still mad at you," Steve says and Bucky flinches, "but it never would have happened if I had told you and...and I'm sorry about that. I don't...don't want a divorce."

Bucky feels like he can breath again. Quickly, he gets to his feet and stumbles out the door. The towel keeps him from running, but he gets to the bathroom and back in record time. Falling again to his knees, Bucky’s hands shake as he takes Steve’s left and slips the gold band back where it belongs.

"Bucky," Steve says, his voice sounding like he might cry again.

"They took my ring," Bucky says because he can't handle Steve crying again. "We'll have to get a new one."

"You want one?" Steve asks quietly.

"Of course!" Bucky surprises himself when he laughs. "Baby, I can make us legal now."

His eyes brighten as a thought occurs to him. Pressing his lips to Steve’s hand, he holds tight to his fingers.

"Will you marry me again, Steve? We can renew our vows, have a real ceremony this time, and then go down to the courthouse and damn anyone who doesn't like it. What do you say?"

"Bucky, you don't have to do all that," Steve says, but he's _smiling_ again.

"I know that," Bucky squeezes Steve’s hand, "but it's what I always wanted. I gave you a ring, baby, made you mine in front of God, but I always knew you deserved more. Now I can do that if...if you'll have me again."

"Yes," Steve says quickly. His smile is breathtaking; Bucky has never seen anything more beautiful. "Yes, you jerk, _yes_."

Laughing, Bucky pulls Steve into his arms and kisses him for the first time since 1943. It's like coming home. How could he ever have forgotten this?

"I love you," Bucky says when they part, "and I'm so sorry, baby."

"It's okay," Steve is still smiling so maybe it is, but Bucky knows he'll be making up for this as long as they live. "I love you, too, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr ](http://cleo4u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
